Traición por obsesión y risa por histeria
by NymphadoraLovegood
Summary: Todos conocieron la obsesión de Peter por James, ¿y si por ese motivo lo traicionó? Todos vieron a Sirius Black reír desquiciadamente tras matar a uno de sus mejores amigos y doce muggles más; tal vez reía para no llorar.


Ninguno de estos maravillosos -podemos exceptuar a Pettigrew de esta categoría- personajes me pertenece. Son todos obra de la magnífica e increíble jotaká.

* * *

**Traición por obsesión y risa por histeria.**

Peter guarda sus cosas con prisa en el enorme baúl.

Se lo ha advertido, el Señor Tenebroso ha dicho que esa noche llevaría a cabo su plan.

Mientras revisa el fondo del baúl para sacar todos aquellos objetos inútiles que le ocupan espacio, su mano se topa con algo. Parecen ser unos viejos pergaminos. Peter los saca con manos temblorosas. Es lo que se temía. Sus ojos recorren en ese momento los bocetos del catillo de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, dibujados por él mismo hace casi diez años. Claro que no fueron los definitivos para el mapa, Sirius era demasiado perfeccionista como para permitir que alguien más realizara el trabajo final.

Algunos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

_-No, Colagusano, esto está mal-dijo Sirius, sentado en su cama-. El aula de Transformaciones está de este lado del pasillo. Rayos, eres peor que James._

_-¡Ey!-exclamó el aludido, incorporándose entre sus sábanas-. ¡Mi parte quedó bien!_

_-Sí, Jimmy, nadie lo duda-Sirius puso los ojos en blanco-. Lo que tienes, Peter, es falta de concentración. Te distraes muy fácil con cada chica que pasa. _

_-¿Acaso te cuesta mucho dejarlo en paz?-inquirió Remus, levantando la vista del libro. _

_-Silencio, Lupin, nadie ha pedido tu opinión-Black hizo un gesto burlón y Remus volvió a su lectura sin alterarse. Peter admiraba eso del licántropo, su tranquila personalidad. _

_James le tiró una almohada a Sirius. _

_-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-gritó él, devolviéndosela. _

_-¡Eso te enseñará a no meterte con mis amigos!-James saltó de su cama a la de Sirius y se tiró sobre él._

_Las quejas del joven Black pronto se convirtieron en sonoras carcajadas. _

_-Esto… te… enseñará… a no… meterte… con Peter…-decía James mientras saltaba sentado en la espalda de su amigo._

Peter sacude la cabeza. Había sido típico durante todos sus años de Hogwarts que James lo defendiera. Pero también era típico que tanto él como Sirius se olvidasen de su existencia. Sobre todo últimamente. Desde que habían finalizado las clases, James no hacía otra cosa que pasársela con Lily. Que Lily esto, que Lily aquello, que con Lily me mudo, que con Lily me caso. Y para colmo había elegido a Sirius como padrino de casamiento y de su hijo. ¡A Sirius! Y ese hijo… Antes, Peter era como el pequeño niño de James. Lo llevaba de un lado para el otro, lo trataba con paciencia. Pero ahora, todo era sobre ese niño.

_-Ahora no puedo, Colagusano. Harry quiere volar en su escoba-le había dicho James en su última visita. _

_-Tengo que hablar contigo-insistió Peter, apretándose las manos con ansia. _

_-¿Ocurre algo, Peter?-preguntó Lily. Esa entrometida. Siempre queriendo saberlo todo. _

_-Oh, no… Yo… solo…_

_-Lo sé-Lily bajó la mirada-. Yo también estoy mal por Marlene._

_-Sí, claro, ella- ¡Qué estúpida que era! Cómo si a él le importasen sus estúpidas amigas._

_-Sirius está fatal por eso-comentó James-. Creo que por fin iban a comenzar una relación seria._

_A Peter no le pasó por alto el detalle que para hablar de Sirius, James siempre estuviese disponible. _

Había estado dispuesto ese día a darle una señal a James para que estuviese preparado, pero tras el último comentario… ¡cómo se atrevía! De todas formas, no iba a revelarle todo. Lo cierto es que, a pesar de su rabia, guarda la esperanza de que James se pueda salvar. Sí, que el Señor Tenebroso mate solo a esas dos malditas personas que llegaron para robar su felicidad. ¡Qué lindo sería! Y quizá pueda culpar a Sirius, sí. Le llenará la cabeza a James en su contra y en contra de Remus, para que su amigo solo quiera estar con él. Llegará llorando a su casa y lo abrazará y le pedirá perdón. "Tú eres él único que siempre ha estado para mí realmente, Colagusano" dirá "el único que siempre estará."

Sigue preparando sus cosas con más euforia y sale de allí corriendo. El bueno para nada de Sirius sospecha de él, lo sabe. Hace tiempo que ha comenzado a mirarlo con otros ojos. Se arrepiente de haber confiado en él. Ah, pero no sabe que Peter haría cualquier cosa para que James esté bien. Y James estará bien solo con él, sí, lejos de esas escorias que no le dejan tiempo para estar con Peter. ¡Y el muy inútil de Black sospecha de Remus! Pero no, Remus es demasiado cobarde para hacer lo mismo que él. Peter está seguro de que, detrás de la fachada segura y pacífica de Remus, se esconde un lobo inseguro que necesita que lo protejan, al igual que él. ¡Pero que se busque otro amigo! ¡Que se vaya con Sirius! ¡James es _su_ amigo!

_-Siempre es bueno pasar un rato contigo, Colagusano-solía decirle James en las pocas ocasiones que se peleaba con Sirius-. Tú no eres un egoísta que solo quiere llamar la atención, tú de veras te preocupas por mí._

Hablaba ausente, en susurros y con la vista clavada en la puerta del dormitorio, esperando a que Sirius la traspasara para tirarle un hechizo y volver a ser los amigos de siempre. Pero esas palabras quedaron grabadas a fuego en la mente de Peter, se repiten una y otra vez. "Tú de veras te preocupas por mí". Y Peter tiene la certeza de ello, de que es el único buen amigo que James ha tenido jamás.

Atraviesa las calles corriendo. Solo faltan veinte minutos para que el Señor Tenebroso se reúna con él. Iría a casa de los Potter y mataría al niño, con suerte a su madre, y luego se reunirían. Eso prometió el Señor Tenebroso. Peter le dijo que le daría la información si no mataba a James y el Señor Tenebroso lo mandó callar. Pero Peter confía en él, por algún extraño motivo que él mismo desconoce. Quizá porque, por primera vez en su vida, alguien lo hizo sentir como parte fundamental de algo. Aunque fuese la muerte de aquellas personas a quien su mejor amigo más amaba.

Los minutos pasan, la hora se va, y el Señor Tenebroso no llega. A lo lejos, se distingue una sombra. Camina entre los muggles con decisión hacia donde él se encuentra. Peter tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta quién es. Apenas lo identifica, comienza a correr, dejando su pesado baúl atrás.

Pero el esbelto y atleta Sirius Black siempre ha sido más veloz que el pequeño y rechoncho Peter Pettigrew. Lo alcanza a poco menos de dos cuadras y lo estruja contra la pared.

Parece que las palabras no le salen de la boca. Su mirada es la de un loco. Sus ojos están rojos y sus mejillas empapadas. Su varita lo apunta a la cabeza.

-¿Cómo… cómo pudiste…?

Entonces Peter lo entiende. No vendrá James a pedirle perdón, no volverá a defenderlo, ni siquiera a ignorarlo. James ha muerto.

-¡LO MATASTE!-le grita a Sirius, fuera de sí-. ¡HAS ASESINADO A JAMES! ¡FIUSTE TÚ!

A Sirius solo le da tiempo para desconcertarse, solo un segundo, en el que la mente desquiciada de Peter forma el mejor plan que jamás se le ha ocurrido a alguno de los merodeadores. Saca una navaja de su bolsillo y corta uno de sus dedos. Lo hace con fuerza y agilidad, dos cualidades que hasta ese momento no sabía que poseía. Y mientras Sirius busca una explicación para todo eso, Peter Pettigrew ha sacado su varita y crea una explosión.

Cuando el humo se disuelve, Sirius lo comprende. A su alrededor hay aproximadamente una docena de muggles muertos, en un cráter en medio de la calle. Otros cuantos muggles más miran la escena, atónitos. Un dedo está a sus pies y logra ver una rata color gris metiéndose por una alcantarilla.

Sirius lo comprende. Peter ha entregado a sus amigos a la muerte y ahora huye, como siempre. Comprende que todos piensan que él era su guardián. Que todos pensarán que Peter murió. Que él lo mató, junto con aquellos muggles quemados en el suelo de aquella avenida.

Peter Pettigrew. No lo puede creer. La idea es absurda. La histeria lo domina. Comienza a reír, ríe a carcajadas como si James estuviese saltando en ese momento sobre él y le hiciese cosquillas. ¡Lo acusarán de matar a toda esa gente! Una risa histérica sale de su boca. ¡Lo acusarán de haber traicionado a su mejor amigo, a su hermano! Casi parece que está ladrando cuando los funcionarios del ministerio comienzan a aparecer a su lado. ¡Y él había desconfiado de Remus! ¡Qué estúpido!

Lágrimas de risa y dolor comienzan a surcarle la cara. Risa porque Peter se ha salido con la suya, porque no tiene formas –ni fuerzas- para demostrar lo contrario. Dolor, porque James se ha ido, porque la dulce Lily no volverá a sonreírle y porque Harry crecerá creyéndolo culpable.

Es la histeria en persona.

Dentro de las alcantarillas, la enorme rata gris sonríe con malicia. Se asoma para escuchar la risa histérica de su amigo.

Magos del ministerio han comenzado a llegar. Hablan entre ellos con desesperación.

-¡Alguien tiene que hacer algo!-grita un hombre con poblado bigote.

-¡Deténganlo!-exclama otro.

Peter ve complacido que Sirius no se resiste. Mejor, mucho mejor. Si no trata de demostrar su inocencia, no habrá ni una pizca de duda de que él está muerto. Ahora debe huir para encontrarse con el Señor Tenebroso, el único amigo que le queda –aunque le inspire más miedo que el mismo Sirius-.

Sale a la calle dispuesto a marcharse, pero escucha algo que lo deja helado.

-¡Qué precio hay que pagar para destruir al Innombrable!-se lamenta una mujer regordeta. Peter para la oreja.

-Tranquila, Em, asunto terminado. Dicen que nada ha quedado de él. El propio Dumbledore viajó a Londres hace una hora para confirmarlo.

Las patitas de Peter no reaccionan. Sus músculos se ven entumecidos. El cuerpo de rata no responde.

-¡Arthur!-grita la misma mujer-. ¡Al fin has llegado! Acaban de llevarse a Black, pero nos tenemos que ocupar de todos estos muggles y encontrar a las familias de los muertos.

-Dame un segundo, Em-pide el aludido, un hombre alto, delgado y de poblado cabello rojizo. Peter siente que se para a su lado, pero sigue sin poder moverse-. ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño amiguito? ¿Te ha asustado la explosión?-unas manos atrapan al roedor-. Tranquilo, ya estás seguro. Al pequeño Percy le encantará conocerte.

Y sin más, Peter se ve sumergido en la oscuridad de su bolsillo.

* * *

Odio a Peter pero, ¿quién dice que no fue la locura lo que lo llevó a actuar como actuó?

Y Sirius es... uf, lo amo demasiado.

Solo quise darle una explicación a algunas actitudes. Espero que les guste.

Saludos, Ceci.


End file.
